This invention relates to an improved design for electronic keys. Electronic keys are intended for activating a master circuit or electrical operating system of some kind such as a computer system and/or providing electronic information to an operating circuit when such a key is inserted into a suitable electrical receptacle or the like. Electronic keys of the type with which this invention is concerned are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,569 entitled "Microelectronic Memory Key With Receptacle and Systems Therefor", which is assigned to the same assignee as is this invention. The following patent applications, also assigned to the same assignee, relate to electrical systems, electronic keys and receptacles therefor: U.S. patent aplication Ser. No. 163,307, filed June 26, 1980 entitled "Improved Microelectronic Memory Key With Receptacle and Systems Therefor"; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 286,362, filed July 23, 1981 entitled "Receptacle For Electronic Information Key" and U.S. design patent application Ser. No. 153,720, filed May 27, 1980, entitled "Electronic Information Key". The subject matter of the U.S. patent and the copending patent applications is incorporated herein by reference.
The electronic data keys, sometimes referred to as microelectronic data keys, memory keys, data keys or simply keys, to which this invention relates are intended to provide data bit storage in a durable portable medium. The key is not only concerned with the storage of data (information) and its introduction into a computer or other electrical circuit system but also with the portability of stored data, whether the purpose of the electrical circuit system into which the key is introduced is the storage of information or any other purpose. Detailed information concerning the overall systems in which these keys are used may be obtained by reference to the foregoing issued patent and copending patent applications.